disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Godmother
The Fairy Godmother is Cinderella's fairy godmother who helped her get to the ball in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its sequels. She is also a good friend to Cinderella and everyone. She has appeared in all three Cinderella motion pictures. Over the years, the Fairy Godmother has become the most famous and popular character from the film (after Cinderella herself). She is voiced by Verna Felton in the film, Russi Taylor in the modern animation and Jane Carr in some theme park entertainment. Personality The Fairy Godmother is very sweet and kind and a motherly type of person. She cares about people and loves to make her god-daughter, Cinderella, happy as well as her friends. She is also a little bit absent minded, as she almost sent Cinderella on her way with out fixing her dress. Appearances Cinderella After her ugly stepsisters cruelly destroyed the dress she planned on wearing to the ball, Cinderella ran out to the backyard of her stepmother, Lady Tremaine's chateau. There, she broke down in sorrow as she now has no way of getting to the ball, beginning to lose her faith in dreams. However, her faith is still strong enough to summon her Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother explains that she's arrived to help Cinderella in her time of distress. To get her to the ball, she transformed an ordinary pumpkin, into a carriage. She then turned Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachmen, and her dog Bruno into the footman. Cinderella's mice friends became the horses for the carriage, and the Fairy Godmother bestowed a beautiful silver dress upon Cinderella, complete with two glass slippers. The slippers are actually enchanted, and are only able to fit the foot of Cinderella. Before she departs, the Fairy Godmother gives Cinderella a word of caution: at the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will return to normal. Grateful for the gifts anyway, Cinderella thanks her Fairy Godmother, and happily rides off to the ball as Fairy Godmother bids her farewell. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second installment of the Cinderella series, Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True, the Fairy Godmother is shown at the very beginning telling the story of Cinderella to the mice. Jaq, Gus, and the other mice, then decide to create a storybook of their own, reflecting on various events that occurred since they first arrived at the castle. The Fairy Godmother happily assists the mice in creating the book, and actually appears in the second story: Tall Tail. Here, Jaq desperately wants to help Cinderella with her daily duties around the castle, but because of his small size, her cannot. Soon enough, Fairy Godmother appears and offers to help Jaq by turning him into a human, Sir Hugh, which he accepts. However, he causes more trouble as a human, than he ever did as a mouse. In the end of the segment, Fairy Godmother returns again, changing Jaq back into a mouse. Though he learned a great lesson from his human adventure, Jaq apparently grew a disliking of magic. In the end of the film, Fairy Godmother helps the mice take their completed book to Cinderella who gladly reads her new book together with the mice. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the third installment of the Cinderella film series, Cinderella and Prince Charming are celebrating an entire year together filled with magic and romance. Unfortunately, during the festivities, the Fairy Godmother accidentally loses her wand, which falls into the hands of Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsisters. Anastasia quickly takes it to her mother and sister Drizella. As she witnessed Fairy Godmother's magic doings with the wand, she tries to convince her mother and sister that it's magic. Lady Tremaine, and Drizella find the conversation to be absorb until Fairy Godmother arrives, requesting the return of her wand. Anastasia fights her back, accidentally turning their cat Lucifer, into a half goose, half cat hybrid. The astonishing sight convinces Tremaine, and Anastasia accidentally transforms Fairy Godmother into stone. With the magic of the wand in her hands, and no one to stop her, Lady Tremaine alters time and history, so that Anastasia was the one to fit the slipper. Fortunately, Cinderella, Jaq, and Gus catch on, battles against Lady Tremaine for the wand, and restores the Fairy Godmother. Before the film closes, Fairy Godmother asks if Cinderella and Prince Charming would like to return in their normal time, but the couple seem happy enough as it is. House of Mouse Fairy Godmother is a guest character in the series often seen with Cinderella. In "Goofy's Menu Magic" after she ate her meal, Fairy Godmother accidentally place her wand on her plate. It was taken to the kitchen and Goofy accidentally used it to make an incredible stew. In the end the club was flooded but saved when Fairy Godmother regained her wand. In "House of Magic", the wand was stolen by Daisy Duck in order to do a magic trick. She also appeared in a non-speaking cameo in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, which sets ten years before the first game, the Fairy Godmother lives in Castle of Dreams, where she watches over the poor Cinderella, who begins the world's storyline serving Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, and Drizella like in the classic Walt Disney film. When she finds herself unable to attend the ball, the Fairy Godmother appears before her dressing her in an elegant gown for Prince Charming's royal ball and creating a carriage using a pumpkin with her magic. After Cinderella was sent off to the ball, she asks Terra if he has a heart that believes in dreams. When Prince Charming begins his search for Cinderella, Lady Tremaine locks the poor girl in the attic room. The Fairy Godmother appears before Aqua, asking her to help Cinderella before shrinking her to the size of a mouse and transporting her into the inside of the manor where she helps Jaq get the key to Cinderella. She is seen at the gate with Aqua when they observe the reunion of the couple, and she tells her about Terra and renews Aqua's hope. During the ending credits, she can be seen watching over Cinderella and Prince Charming from the balcony with Jaq and then filling the ballroom with joyful fireworks. Kingdom Hearts Sometime before Kingdom Hearts, her world, Castle of Dreams, was destroyed, but she managed to escape safely. Sora and co. first meet her in Traverse Town, where she was living with Merlin in his house. She stayed in the form of a small carriage (similar to the one that Cinderella uses to arrive at the Ball) and only assumed her true form when Sora needed to talk to her. Somehow, she knows that Cinderella is still alive somewhere and shares her worries with Sora. Whenever Sora found a new Summon Gem, he gave it to her so she could restore that being's spirit, allowing Sora to summon them in battle. Such gems were the Earthsine, Watergleam, Naturespark, and Fireglow. Respectively, these turned into Simba, Dumbo, Bambi, and Mushu. After these summon gems were all restored, she gave Donald the Lord Fortune staff. After Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts, the Fairy Godmother returned to her world with Cinderella. Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey The Fairy Godmother is a supporting character in the game. Cinderella's world has been frozen and only Cinderella and the heroine can set things straight. The Godmother was found at Cinderella's chateau using her magic to assist the young heroine. Disney Parks Fairy Godmother is seen at the parks as a meetable character. She is seen mostly in the Magic Kingdom Park. She makes appearances in shows and parades. In the show Believe, on board the Disney Dream cruise ship, Fairy Godmother is one of the "magic makers" to help Dr. Greenway believe in dreams and miracles. Fairy Godmother is assisted by Cinderella, Prince Charming, Aladdin and Jasmine. Fairy Godmother has her own spell card known as "The Fairy Godmother's Pumpkin Bash" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In Disneyland Paris, Fairy Godmother is one of Mickey Mouse's mentors who help make his dreams of becoming a magician come true. Fairy Godmother helps him out by giving him his Sorcerer's Apprentice costume. Fantasmic! The Fairy Godmother appears in both versions of the nighttime spectacular Fantasmic! In the Florida version the Fairy Godmother appears in both the bubble montage and riding Steamboat Willie. In the California version Fairy Godmother occasionally appears riding the Mark Twain Riverboat. Magic, Music and Mayhem The Fairy Godmother hosts the fireworks spectacular Magic, Music, Mayhem during the Princess and Pirate Party at Walt Disney World. In the show, Fairy Godmother along with the Three Good Fairies and King Triton host several elements including romance and adventure. Later on, they are joined by Tinker Bell, who helps defeat Captain Hook and his crew when they attempt to take over Cinderella Castle. Magic Kingdom Christmas In the live celebration of the Christmas season in the Magic Kingdom park, Fairy Godmother appears as the mistress of ceremonies. In the event Fairy Godmother uses her magical abilities and the power of dreams and imagination to turn Cinderella Castle into an ice castle. Trivia *On October 2, 2011, Fairy Godmother christened Rapunzel for her welcome into the Disney Princess royal court in London, England. *Oddly, in the original movie, the Fairy Godmother is only seen in one scene in the entire film. However, she went on to become one of the most recognizable Disney characters. Gallery es:El Hada Madrina Category:Disney characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Fairies Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Females Category:Adults